1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates incorporating display wall panels and mounting structure therefor from which the display wall panels are readily removably supported and by which the display wall panels may be mounted in planar, plumb positions from an existing wall, whether or not the existing wall is plumb or straight.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of display wall systems heretofore have been provided, but most have not included structure whereby selected display wall panels may be mounted in precise aligned positions from an existing wall, whether or not that existing wall is plumb or straight.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved form of display wall system incorporating selected display wall panels and mounting structure therefor from which the display wall panels may be readily removably supported in aligned and plumb positions an with the mounting structure being capable of adjustment to compensate for a support wall which is out of plumb and not straight.